


То, что нужно

by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Гэвин частенько посещал этот клуб, не было лучшего способа расслабиться после тяжелой недели, чем хороший секс. Много хорошего секса.
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 9





	То, что нужно

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** То, что нужно  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1097 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R – NC-21  
>  **Предупреждения:** тентакли, кинк на ограничение подвижности, dirty talk, легкое удушение  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Гэвин частенько посещал этот клуб, не было лучшего способа расслабиться после тяжелой недели, чем хороший секс. Много хорошего секса.  
>  **Примечание:** вдохновлено заявкой с кинк-феста  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "То, что нужно"

Гэвин частенько посещал этот клуб, не было лучшего способа расслабиться после тяжелой недели, чем хороший секс. Много хорошего секса.

Клуб ему посоветовал знакомый, и после тщательной проверки подноготной хозяина, и одного очень хорошего сеанса, Гэвин стал завсегдатаем.

Гэвин снял с себя всю одежду и аккуратно положил на стул. Он надел специальный браслет, мониторящий его жизненные показатели и кольцо со стоп-кнопкой, прекращающей сессию — владелец клуба очень серьезно подходил к безопасности гостей.

Комната была небольшой, оформленной в спокойных тонах, ее отличительной особенностью была широкая темно-синяя кровать прямо по центру, поверхность которой пошла легкой рябью, когда Гэвин дотронулся до нее. 

Кибермасса — высокотехнологичная жидкость, способная принимать и удерживать любую форму. Похожую технологию использовали для кожи андроидов. 

В комнате был душ, но Гэвин предпочел проделать все необходимые процедуры дома, чтобы не терять время. Он опустился на приятно упругий и текучий материал, предварительно задав на стенной панели желаемые параметры сегодняшней сессии. В меню появились новые пункты, похоже, обновили программное обеспечение. Гэвин, сглотнув, дополнительно выбрал «overcoming».

Он откинулся на подушки, завел руки за голову, чувствуя, как жгуты кибермассы стягивают запястья, прижимая руки к постели. Задышал чаще, предвкушая: да, это то, что ему было нужно все эти две недели.

Коннор давно заметил, что после выходных детектив Рид по-особенному благодушен и расслаблен, в понедельник от него не слышно было обычных колкостей и оскорблений. Исключением стала последняя неделя, когда детектива выдернули на срочный вызов в вечер пятницы. Он проторчал на вызове до субботнего утра, и потом всю неделю был очень раздражителен.

В клуб Коннора привели следы человека, замешанного в одном из текущих дел. 

Коннор как раз проверял записи с входных камер, ища подозреваемого, когда заметил знакомое лицо. Как ни странно, в самом клубе не было даже скрытых камер, поэтому выяснить, что делает здесь детектив Рид, не представлялось возможным.

Коннор скинул нужные для дела кадры на сервер и прикрыл глаза, взламывая защиту дополнительной системы клуба. Защита была очень хороша, но явно не рассчитана на новый полицейский прототип.

Подключение ощущалось странно, Коннор будто находился одновременно во всех помещениях сразу, видел все и чувствовал; массив информации в первые секунды оглушил, пока восьмисотый не сосредоточился на поиске детектива. От увиденного зрелища процессор набрал обороты, поднимая температуру корпуса.

Щупальца кибермассы терлись о тело Гэвина, разогревая. На мгновение они замерли, по материалу прошла волна, и ласки продолжились активнее. Тонкие щупальца обхватили напряженные соски Гэвина, сжимая и потирая. Одно из щупалец настойчиво провело по губам, размазывая искусственную смазку, и толкнулось в приоткрывшийся рот, в то время, как два других, обхватив колени и бедра, развели ноги Гэвина в стороны. Мышцы на его животе поджались. Еще одно щупальце обвило мошонку и полувозбужденный член, чуть сдавливая, и задвигалось, дразня кончиком уретру. Горячий влажный отросток коснулся ануса, надавил, проведя по чувствительным краям, и, обильно выделяя смазку, самым кончиком проник внутрь.

Гэвин застонал. Щупальце во рту ускорилось. Отросток в анусе начал пульсировать и увеличиваться в объеме, растягивая, задвигался синхронно с щупальцем, обвившем Гэвину член, с каждым толчком проникая глубже. Гэвин глухо замычал. Толстая тентакля заполнила его, ребристым краем натирая чувствительные края ануса, крупной головкой проезжаясь по простате; другая трахала рот, растягивая губы и проникая до самого горла, член дергался в кольцах еще одного отростка. Гэвин почувствовал, как тонкие щупальца сильнее сжали соски, кибермасса завибрировала. Он выгнулся и кончил себе на живот, сжимаясь на щупальце, чувствуя внутри горячую струю и глотая искусственную сперму. Тентакли медленно вышли из него, ослабляя путы. Гэвин ощутил, как потекло из ануса.

Щупальца обхватили его и перевернули, ставя на колени, руки снова оказались стянуты, на этот раз за спиной, и Гэвин уткнулся лицом в кровать. Несколько тентаклей развели ему ягодицы и погладили чувствительный после оргазма анус. Крупная головка толкнулась в растянутые мышцы и тут же вошла глубоко внутрь. Гэвин закричал от интенсивности ощущений, дрожа и вжимаясь лицом в кровать, но крепкая хватка кибермассы не дала упасть. Щупальце совершало медленные фрикции, даря удовольствие на грани с болью. 

Снова начало накатывать возбуждение, но после нескольких движений тентакля замерла внутри, и Гэвин протестующих замычал. Еще одно прикосновение к чувствительным после оргазма мышцам прошило его тело электрическим импульсом. Второй щуп начал аккуратно входить в Гэвина, растягивая еще больше. Они начали двигаться асинхронно, восхитительно потирая чувствительные стенки и неуклонно заполняя Гэвина. 

В рот снова толкнулось щупальце-член.

Коннор был вокруг Гэвина и внутри него. Он трахал человека снова и снова, чувствовал его дрожь, слушал его стоны, впитывал всю поступающую информацию, но этого было мало. Он хотел чувствовать человека в своих руках, разбирать на составляющие вкус и запах, мять и сжимать податливые мышцы, касаться разгоряченной влажной кожи. Коннору нужно было больше. Он хотел знать все.

Гэвин лежал на боку, его ногу приподняли, обхватив под коленом. Он видел, как распиравшие его щупальца натягивают живот, несколько других приняли вид членов и терлись снаружи о грудь и пресс, пачкая кожу полупрозрачной смазкой. Гэвин терялся в обилии ощущений, поэтому Коннор, бесшумно появившийся в поле зрения, стал для него полной неожиданностью. От темного взгляда андроида Гэвина продрало электрическим импульсом, он сжался на трахающих его тентаклях. На секунду ему показалось, что Коннор сейчас достанет член и начнет дрочить, смотря Гэвину в лицо.

— Вижу, ты это любишь. Любишь, когда тебя трахают сразу несколько членов. Любишь, когда кончают внутрь. Когда ты весь в чужой сперме. Да, Гэвин? — Вкрадчивый голос обжигал сознание, пока Коннор снимал пиджак и развязывал галстук. — Но вижу, ты больше любишь, когда смотрят.

Коннор провел прохладным пальцами по шее Гэвина, внимательно смотря ему в глаза. Казалось, он фиксирует каждую реакцию.

Чужая ладонь прошлась по груди, задев раздразненные соски, огладила выпуклость на животе. Гэвин дернулся в путах, это было невыносимо. Невыносимо хорошо. 

— Потрясающий вид. — Коннор чуть надавил на его живот. — Но чего-то не хватает. Наверное, твоей любимой опции? 

Гэвин распахнул глаза и замычал от избытка ощущений, когда почувствовал, как в уретру проникает тонкое щупальце. На глазах выступили слезы. Ощущений было слишком много.

Коннор ласково погладил растянутые вокруг киберчлена губы и расстегннул ширинку. Щупальце покинуло рот Гэвина, давая ему отдышаться. Коннор с намеком провел головкой по припухшим губам. Гэвин сглотнул скопившуюся слюну и послушно взял член в рот, заглатывая его до самого горла.

— Хороший Гэвин, — произнес Коннор, чуть сжимая волосы на его затылке и начиная медленно двигаться в такт тентаклям. — Такой послушный, отзывчивый. 

Гэвина вело от слов Коннора, от крепкой хватки на затылке и распирающих его щупалец, от полного контроля над собой другого существа.

Широкая тентакля обвилась вокруг горла, перекрывая кислород. Гэвин перестал осознавать реальность, остались только ощущения заполненности и движения, которые становились все интенсивнее, еще и еще.

Гэвин содрогнулся в сухом оргазме и почувствовал, как удавка на шее ослабла, а тентакли излились в него и на него, и как Коннор освободил его рот. 

— Ты извращенец, Коннор, — отдышавшись просипел Гэвин. 

— Не больше, чем ты. — Коннор внимательно посмотрел на него — оттраханного и залитого спермой. — Ты ведь так и не нажал на кнопку.


End file.
